Trial 798
Walkthrough Trial: Deal the finishing blow to a set number of experience-yielding monsters with the prescribed elemental attack. Objective: 150 amorph-type creatures. Attack: damage of 50 points or greater. Equipment: Teiwaz must be equipped. :*Finishing blow may come from any prescribed elemental source in the party, including avatars. Location: * Abyssea - Konschtat (G-4), (G-5), near Conflux 6, there are three types of amorphs: Gneiss Leech, Gunge Slug and Licorice. All are easy targets. You can actually farm cruor if you stand in between the leeches and the flans and alternate kills between the two families. Guimauve, the flan NM, doesn't aggro or link to Licorice. *Abyssea - La Theine L-8 From flux 8 head East, Worm camp. Just join an experience points party and aim for killshot on groups of worms by casting last, use firaja to be on the save side. MP medicines and 2 hour chests speed the process up alot. * Bring back the good old Ebony Pudding in Mount Zhayolm. Take the Runic Portal to Halvung and make your way to H-7 through the Gates of Halvung (Need the Cast Metal Plate). Sneak and Invis are needed, but the Wamoura is TS, so be careful. Ebony Puddings go down pretty quickly with two Tier Vs followed by a Fire III. But I'm sure some better geared BLMs can probably defeat with just Bliz V and Fire V. Nonetheless, my casting was as follows: Bliz V --> Sleep II --> Aspir II --> Gravity --> Aspir --> Fire V --> Fire III. Good Skill Ups at 90, about 180 limit points per flan. weather does occur, but however will not increase bonus points per kill as the prior trials did. Obviously if you can grab a buddy it will go quicker, but I was killing about 5 flan every 11 minutes including healing time. * Den of Rancor, Mousse - There are mousse throughout Map 1, however, at (H-13) there are concentrated groups of Mousse with some bats intermingled. Pretty much everything aggros lvl 90 including the bats. I found this more difficult than Mount Zhayolm, but would be much quicker if you had several mages together nuking groups of 8-10 slimes. You can also camp the slimes individually at the south tunnels of the large room on map one at (H-10) and (I-10). For those of you unfamiliar with Den of Rancor, the path is 1) Yhoator Jungle --> Temple of Uggalepih at J-11. 2) Take the path to F-5 to exit back out to Yhoator Jungle 3) Make your way back into The Temple of Uggalepih 4) Make your way to the Paintbrush room at I-7 on Map 2. - You will need the Paintbrush of Souls or someone with it to enter. 5) This will now put you on Map 1 in the Den of Rancor. http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Den_of_Rancor/Maps#Map_1 6) Sneak and Invis your way down to H-13, and pretty much everything aggros lvl 90. * Abyssea - Attohwa, Entozoons are rarely camped, have MP to Aspir and will pop in groups that you can AoE as BLM very easily. They don't give Azure lights, so you won't be getting lots of chests but if you are just going for 150 quick kills, 1-2 BLMs can do it before timing out easily. Category:Trial of the Magians Category:Staff Trials